All I Want Is You This Christmas
by TheWriterChick89
Summary: [Oneshot][SS]Recon missions for eggnog and donuts ... Syaoran being stolen away and stuffed into a red suit ... and Sakura wanting to tell Santa what she wants for Christmas. Ah, the last day of school before Xmas break.


A/N: To my "Self Actualization" readers; there will be something soon.  
To my "Don't Run" readers; there will be something soon.  
To my "Camp Drama" readers; there will be something soon.  
To my "Guardian to a God" readers; there will be ... no, actually, there won't cuz that's a oneshot oops.

So this is my second Cardcaptor Sakura Oneshot. Haven't really stuck with the CCS of Sakura+Syaoran lately ... and I got inspiration of this when me and my friends were talking about how we were gonna play hooky on the last day of school before Winter Break (DECEMBER 23! WHOO!)

I hope you all enjoy and PLEASE review!

Oh, and some good songs for listening while reading this are;  
**Blink 182 - I Won't Be Home For Christmas** - how xmas is with my dutch side :P  
**NSync - Guess it's Christmas Time**- ... what? ... NSyncs okay ... shut up :P

* * *

**_All I Want Is You This Christmas_  
A CCS S+S Oneshot**

* * *

Everybody knows the day before Christmas Break is International Hooky day. Well, In Tokyo, kids do show up for school – but they don't exactly go to their required classes. Students would disappear to the homerooms that were showing movies or having parties and whatnot. 

Tomoeda High was no exception. Students had been running through hallways to their friends' classes the entire morning. Radios were blaring from room to room. There was even a food fight involving candy canes from one class to the other across the hall. The principal eventually threatened over the intercom to suspend anyone caught in the hallways after lunch. Now it was a stealthy do-or-die mission for all those sneaking out.

Sakura's class hadn't run amuck – but it wasn't exactly organized, either. Their teacher had been put on hallway duty (they hadn't seen him since the Candy Cane Fight) so they had no supervision. And most of their friends were in their class, so no one felt the need to skip. Luckily, one kid had some Christmas movies they were bringing for a party after school. So, everyone watched "Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights", "National Lampoons Christmas Vacation" and "A Christmas Story." Someone had gone to the library to search for more tapes, and got their hands on a copy of "A Charlie Brown Christmas."

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin, Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika sat at the back of the room, in a group of crowded together desks, singing along to the classic songs and repeating lines they remembered as kids. The group had noticeably matured since their sixth grade days; all the girls had grown into young women, and the boys were now lean men. Sakura had kept her auburn hair short, but lost the pigtails. Syaoran still kept his as messy as ever, and could care less. Tomoyo had lets hers grow down to her waist, making the boys stare at her beauty. Rika and Naoko's only changes were switching to contacts. Eriol was still a gentleman – Yamazaki finally opened his eyes for a change – and Meilin was one of the most feared girls on the volleyball team, and one of the most sought-after girls in the school.

Sakura had a seat right next to Syaoran, and was enjoying the warmth of his nearness every time they accidentally touched each other (which happened a lot.) Her almost non-existent friendship with him from the fourth grade had escalated into a deep and loving crush. She beamed the days he came into class and sat next to her. She sulked on days he was absent. The simple question "wanna grab lunch with me?" got her heart pumping. Every chance she had, she stared at his eyes, enjoying their intensity.

She knew it wasn't love, but it sure was something.

But Sakura somehow had gotten separated from Syaoran at lunch. She had been sitting through the last hour of "Christmas Vacation" and barely watched the movie. Instead, she stared at the empty chair directly beside her, sighing in sadness, and wondering where her amber eyed boy had gotten to.

But now, all the tapes were done and it was just a free-for-all. About half the class was sitting around the speaker system in the corner opposite from the door, singing along to holiday tunes on the radio. Other kids were feeling the need for snacks – and Meilin and Eriol, of all people, volunteered to go on a food hunt. After collecting some bribe money from the kids in class, they snuck out about a half hour ago to the cafeteria to beg for snacks.

Sakura was sitting backwards on a chair, despite the fact that she was wearing a black skirt for her uniform, with the others. Yamazaki had found a deck of cards in his desk and they started to play poker, while talking about random topics. First subject was "Best Santa you've Ever Seen", which changed to "Best Elf", and yadda yadda yadda "Best Witch."

"I'd say Witch Hunter Robin," Tomoyo stated, placing her cards on the table. "That trench coat is so Goth Loli."

"Amon's the hottest 2D character I have ever seen," Chiharu said, and the other girls nodded in agreement, chiming, "Amen to that."

"Wicked Witch of the West," Yamazaki said casually. Sakura, Tomoyo and the other girls blinked on confusion at this and looked at him oddly. The boy looked up from his cards to see their expressions and held his ground. "Girls," he pointed out. "The woman has flying monkeys. FLYING MONKEYS."

Sakura had to giggle at this and said, "I agree – he wins."

Chiharu shook her head in defeat, but jumped when a girl in the corner belted out a loud version of "Jingle Bells" by the radio. They all laughed again, and continued with their game. Yamazaki won, and Sakura soon realized she barely had enough money to make a phone call home, so she sat the next game out.

During the lull in conversation, Tomoyo gained a sly grin and she looked over at Sakura. "So, Sakura," she began. "It's December 23. Two days till the big ANNOUNCEMENT, right?"

Sakura pouted while the other girls snickered. "Thanks, Tomoyo-chan," she sneered. "For billionth reminder today."

"'Bout Time, if you ask me," Rika said while she thumbed through her cards. "You've been in love with the guy for about 6 or 7 years now, haven't you?"

"Don't be so smug about it. Even if I weren't doing this because of a stupid bet, I would've done it eventually," Sakura said, sitting up straight in her chair while she stuck out her tongue. And she was telling the truth.

Last week the girls had a slumber party, and Rika's father and brother were watching the hockey game upstairs. They were so ecstatic and loud about it that the girls couldn't help but get sucked into the hype. Sakura was confident in the underdog team, so Tomoyo and the other girls made a bet with her. If her team won, the girls would have to show up at school on the last day in sexy Mrs. Clause outfits. If her team lost, she would have to confess her love to Syaoran Li, the object of her affection, before Midnight on Christmas Day.

Wouldn't you know it – her team lost.

The saddest part was by Monday, all the people in their circle of friends new about her bet. Eriol had come up behind her and scared her when he whispered congratulations for getting the guts to admit her love. Yamazaki rejoiced that "EriolandTomoyo" and "YamazakiandChiharu" would finally have another couple to go on group dates with. But all this embarrassment made Sakura even more confident; it meant that the others were secretly cheering about her and the chocolate haired hottie getting together. And why would they be cheering if she didn't have a chance?

Sakura glanced up at the clock and frowned. Now it was two-thirty. "Speaking of which," she asked. "Where did Syaoran go? He was with us at lunch."

"I think I saw some of the girls on the senior soccer team grab him before class started," Chiharu told her. "I didn't hear what it was about, though."

"_We Bring Food!_"

The room gave a loud cheer when the door to the classroom opened, showing Meilin and Eriol standing at the door, holding two large paper bags filled with leftover donuts from lunch and a few cartons of eggnog. People patted them on the back and congratulated them on not getting caught.

After they set the loot on the big desk at the front of the room and grabbed some eggnog for their friends, they returned to the back. Sakura thanked Meilin when she handed her a glass, and Eriol leaned down to give Tomoyo a quick peck on the lips before handing her a share of the food booty.

The bespectacled boy looked across the circle at Sakura. "So, Sakura, 48 hour countdown, eh?"

Sakura glared at him while the others giggled. "Will you kindly shut it before I stuff my sock into down your esophagus?"

"Honey, You're not wearing socks."

"Fine then. How about my heel? Will that fit into his big mouth?"

"If it doesn't," Meilin clinked her glass with Sakura's. "I'll help you make it fit."

Eriol made a mock pouty face. "You're all against me … "

Meilin took a swig of her drink, crossed her legs and watched the game progress. After a while of boredom, she grabbed a black Sharpie and began to color her fingernails. While the marker squeaked, she smirked and asked, "So, do you guys know what my cousin is doing right now?"

The question made a chuckle come out of Eriol's mouth. All heads shot up – they knew something.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and asked, "No, what?"

The grin was still evident on his face. "We saw him in the hall, and … well, you'll see."

Tomoyo nudged him, using her girlfriend-power to get the answer. "Eriol, C'mon! Out with it!"

"All I'm saying is that you better have your cameras ready – you won't want to miss this."

"… That's pure torture of a hint!"

"It's revenge for you all picking on me."

"Bah Humbug."

"Merry Christmas To You Too."

--------------

About ten minutes passed, when "Santa Clause is coming to Town" came on the radio. The majority of the class sang along for a while. Sakura started the debate on whether this song was creepy or not. When the other girls asked why, she pointed out that this man is staring at kids while they're sleeping in bed and while they're eating their breakfast in the morning. It's a tad stalker-ish, wouldn't you think?

While the circle laughed at this horrible realization, there was a knock at the classroom door. The class froze immediately, thinking it was a teacher getting angry at the noise.

But instead, a tall girl that most people recognized from the Senior Girls Soccer Team came in, almost closing the door behind her. "Hi Guys, Just A Little Announcement-"

She threw the door open.

"Helping Raise Funds For The Soccer Club is Sexy Santa! No Potbelly On This Boy, Ladies! And no grey hairs, either! Two bucks to sit on his lap, and Three bucks for a Polaroid Picture!"

Yamazaki snorted into his drink. Sakura's eyes lit up. Tomoyo dived for her bag and began digging out her video camera. Meilin and Eriol grinned evilly.

Syaoran stood in the doorway, his thick hair sticking out from underneath his red and white hat. He wasn't wearing a white beard, though. Somehow, he still looked lean while wearing a Santa suit, but probably because he had refused to stuff a pillow down his shirt. But everything else was there; red velour pants and red jacket trimmed in white.

The class exploded into cheers for their peer, and Syaoran smirked. Sakura could just imagine the first few classes he went to; grumpiest Saint Nick in the world. But by now he must've gotten used to it. Smiling, she watched as one of the girls that had followed along (one carried an old ice cream bucket full of donations, the other held a Polaroid camera) grabbed a chair from the side and set it near the door. Syaoran breathed out hard, and sat down. "Bring it on, guys," he stated while his fellow guy friends laughed at him. "Bring it on."

"Have chicks been sitting in your lap all day?" one of his fellow soccer players shouted out.

"Damn straight."

A few catcalls and whistles came out from the crowd, and Sakura's heart sunk for a moment. The idea of all those other girls … nah, Syaoran would only be friendly to them. … or would he?

One of the fundraisers stepped forward and asked, "Okay, who's first?"

"ME!"

The class erupted in laughter when Yamazaki rushed up and jumped onto Syaoran's lap. The boy glared as Yamazaki recited like a little kid, "I wanna toy truck, and a teddy, and a pony-"

And then Syaoran proceeded to shove the boy off his lap.

--------------

'Santa' stayed in the classroom for about an hour. All the girls – and some of Syaoran's guy friends – sat on his knee for a picture. It may have seemed childish, but this class was very close to each other, so they could kid around without being embarrassed. Sakura was happy that he was smiling the whole way through. He really was a good sport; it probably cost a lot of money for the soccer club to rent out the suit, and Syaoran probably didn't want to say no when they worked so hard at this. Not that he was perverted and happy that girls were sitting in his lap the whole day; but he was having fun. And to Sakura, that was a great sight.

Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Meilin to go sit on his knee, and tried to encourage Sakura to come along. But Sakura refused; it was hard enough sitting next to him in class. She'd be a walking tomato if she sat on his lap in front of his classmates.

So, somehow, they squeezed the five teenage girls onto him; the fundraising girls said they set a record. Sakura smiled as they all grinned for the flash of the camera. While they all got off and thanked 'Santa', he happened to look over at Sakura. She was startled out of her staring, and smiled sheepishly, raising her hand to give a little wave. He paused, but soon grinned back and winked.

Sakura sighed. _Okay, now I'm definitely ready to tell him. But how?_

The girls from the soccer team then announced that Santa had to go to the last couple of classrooms, and everyone booed. But Syaoran, being a good sport, followed the girls, and before he left, he turned back and proclaimed, "Merry Christmas To All!"

The rest of the class returned, "And To All A Good Night!"

---------------

The rest of the day was spent passing around the Santa photos and finishing off the donuts. Well, maybe for the others. Sakura stayed silent and pondered how to make do with her end of the bet. How to tell Syaoran she loves him … But wait a minute. Did she really? Love is a really strong word and it shouldn't be thrown out there. She knew she liked him more than the average crush. But most confessions are "I really love you!" … How do you do that with "like?"

The bell ran at 3:20, and the classroom cheered. Students hopped up from their desks and pulled on coats, hugged friends and wished Merry Christmas to anyone and everyone. Sakura could've sworn that the room had never emptied so fast. Unfortunately, the auburn haired teen and her amethyst-eyed counterpart had cleaning duties to do that day and needed to stay behind. Being the good friends they were, Eriol, Rika and Meilin hung around after school to wait for them to clean up.

When four o'clock came around, Sakura decided to shoo the others away and told them she'd see them at Meilin's Christmas Eve Party. After all, they needed to catch a bus home before it got dark – Sakura could just call home for a ride. Regrettably, her friends waved goodbye, as they were about to walk out the door – only to pass Syaoran coming in.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as he said quick farewells to the guys. _Oh boy. Me. Him. Alone in a classroom. Oh boy_ … _wait a sec. This could turn out very well in my favor._

She held the broom still as he turned around, surprised to see her still there. She grinned and said, "Hi, Syaoran. Still incognito?"

Syaoran nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, the costume place is on the way home for me. I said I'd drop it off for the girls."

"That's very nice of you."

"Well, Duh, Santa's nice."

Sakura giggled as he opened the belt buckle of his jacket, revealing his white short-sleeved school shirt underneath. She made her way to the broom closet and put said broom away. Her heart was already beating fast. What's wrong with her? They're joking around and that alone has her heart pumping? … Maybe _this _is love … Oh boy. She's not ready for this. She was wrong. She's REALLY Not-

Movement from the nearby window startled her. Quickly, she looked out-

"Oh My God."

Syaoran looked up to see what she was so excited about.

Fat, puffy snowflakes were falling down gently from the grey sky. Sakura laughed in surprise and clasped her hands together. It had been falling for a while, since there was already a blanket of white over everything. Syaoran came over to the window to watch, too. They stood in comfortable, warm silence as they storm slowly started.

"When was the last time it snowed?" He asked quietly.

She had to think hard. "Around the fifth grade, I think … we were at that festival, remember?"

"Yeah."

And then, in unison, they both said, "The Firey Card." And then they had to laugh; how sad is that? Their timeline for life is measured in captured Clow Cards.

"Um, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you didn't take a picture today?"

Her cheeks flared up, and she frantically thought for an excuse. "Well, um, I ran outta money." Which was true. The last of her funds were spent on poker and donuts and eggnog. Refusing to look at him, she stared out the window at the fat fluffy flakes; but she still felt his gaze upon her, making her uneasy. Maybe he didn't care? Maybe he didn't want her to sit with him? But if he didn't care, why would he ask? And why is he still _STARING_ at her?

The next moment she heard was the screech of metal on the floor, causing her to shiver. Looking over, she blinked in surprise.

Syaoran had walked over to the stacked desks and chairs, and pulled a chair down off the tower. Pulling it back, he collapsed in it, with a goofy grin. She tilted her head sideways. _What the hell?_

Syaoran patted his leg and said, "C'mon. I'll give you a freebee."

Inside, Sakura was jumping up and down, falling to her knees in praise and screaming "hallelujah" – but on the outside, her cheeks burned up once more, and she bit her lip. _Oh boy. How can I refuse? Won't it be … awkward?_

But she knew he wouldn't back down any time soon. So, defeated, she slowly walked over to him. When she reached him, she smoothed her skirt and gingerly sat on his knee.

From this distance, she knew he could see her blush. But frankly, she didn't care. It was a weird moment … but from here she could see his eyes really well. They were light, and playful – so much of a change from his previous elementary school self. She liked these eyes … and she kinda wished she could stare at them forever.

"So, Little Girl," Syaoran joked, using that voice that all the mall Santas use. "Have you been a good girl this year?"

Sakura was jerked out of her thoughts, and exploded into giggles. This was _so_ not happening. She nearly doubled over, causing Syaoran to chuckle a little as well.

"I-I'd like to think so!" she managed to get out.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "Okay then," he said, keeping the act going. "Then what do you want for Christmas?"

She abruptly stopped. Something inside of her exploded and spread through her limbs, making her unbelievably calm. What was this? Realization?

Yes. Realization of the perfect moment. Too bad she hadn't figured out what to say in so-called just right situation.

He raised an eyebrow at her silence. "Sakura?" All the joking in his voice was gone.

She cleared her throat and stared out the window behind his head for a moment, biting her lip. If only she had pieced her thoughts together earlier, or this would've been so much easier …

She then watched her hands wring around each other in her lap. Why was she so tight and nervous? This is what she's been dreaming of doing for so long. Shouldn't she be ecstatic or joyful instead of shocked?

But then again, maybe she couldn't even dream of it turning out this good. Maybe she had been given such a great moment that she was shocked that she would be so lucky as to receive it. Hell, she thought up scenarios totally unlike this one. Some involved placing a note in his locker to meet her at night at the lookout point where she would confess her undying feelings for him. Other times she would've shoved a king size box of Reese Pieces(complete with abig red bow) into his hands and shouting "I Love You!"

But what she had right now was good. And she had to say what was in her heart before the moment was gone forever.

Slowly, she lifted her face up to his puzzled one. A small smile came to her lips, and she stared at him hopefully. Quietly, she said, "You."

He blinked and almost immediately asked, "Excuse me?"

She could've fallen off his lap. _My God he didn't even hear me, _she thought. Sighing, she said a little stronger and clearer, "I said I want you."

Syaoran's eyebrows went up.

Sakura swallowed and continued. "I think … I think I … oh crap, I don't know what I think."

He stayed silent, and this only spurred her on to explain herself before the moment was ruined. "I can't say I love you because I can only be in love with someone when I know I have a chance of them loving me back. But I know I have some really deep feelings for you, Syaoran, I know I do. So I-" she stopped her blabbering. So much for the moment not being ruined. Her motor mouthing might have added to the problem. She relaxed and said, "I think I'm in serious like with you, Syaoran."

A light laugh came from Syaoran's mouth, and Sakura's heart almost fell. This wasn't how she wanted it to go – and now he was laughing at her. Oh crap.

But just then, his hand came up to her face and gently touched her cheek. "I didn't ask you to explain yourself, Sakura. I only said that because … I thought I was dreaming."

Now it was her turn to blink. "You-wah?"

Syaoran laughed stronger this time, at her innocence, and said lowly, "I'm in serious like with you too, Sakura."

Before she had time to think, his hand went behind her neck, and he slowly pulled her forward. Her eyes widened in surprise, and her mind raced from thought to though until she knew what he was doing, and she finally got it into her head to close her eyes. Shutting them, she was soon met with hot lips pressing softly against hers. She could melt right now if she wanted to. _Oh boy _… Slowly, she returned the favor by applying pressure from her mouth to his.

After a few moments of silence and movement, they pulled back, only to rest their foreheads together. Sakura smiled. "Why didn't we say anything earlier?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I guess we were scared of ruining what we worked so hard to get."

"Makes sense. But I need to change what I said."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm in love with you."

"Heh. I'm in love with you too, Sakura."

"Merry Christmas, Syaoran."

So he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she leaned on him, as they stared out the window at the falling snow. In the background, the radio had been left on, playing "Baby It's Cold Outside." She grinned and inhaled his smell as her head rested in the crook of his neck. _Best Christmas Ever_.

And the fact that Tomoyo was going to kill her for not being able to witness this moment didn't bother her a bit.

* * *

Fin

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy Chanakuh, Joyous Kwanza and a Solemn Ramadon everybody!

sits beside her tree for the next two weeks waiting for presents ...


End file.
